Battle.net
Battle.net is Blizzard Entertainment's centralized account system for all their online games including World of Warcraft. For the time being the old site is still online for usage at classic.battle.net (the EU version is no longer available). Upcoming Starting with the Diablo III beta test, a new feature called Battle.net Balance will be available to store virtual currency purchased with real money to buy game-related services (character transfers, digital products like companions, and items in Diablo III's real-money auction house). World of Warcraft Account merge available Since spring 2009 World of Warcraft players can merge their accounts with their Battle.net account. The procedure is as followed, note that it cannot be reversed: These steps may have changed. #Create a Battle.net account #Click the "Merge World of Warcraft account" #Enter your World of Warcraft details #Click the confirm button #You now login with your Battle.net account in World of Warcraft. Required merge On Oct. 12, 2009, it was announced that WoW accounts would need to be converted into Battle.net accounts within 30 days. This is mandatory, as a Battle.net account will be required to log into the game after Nov. 11, and anyone who wants to start a new WoW account has to make a Battle.net account first. Anyone who had converted their account before Nov. 11 would be mailed in-game a new penguin companion in thanks for converting early, starting later the week of the announcement. The first companions were mailed to players three days later, on Oct. 15, 2009. Once your WoW account has been converted, the current expansion that you play will show up as a 'merged game' in your Battle.net account. If your WoW account has an authenticator attached to it, it will also be transferred over. New Community Sites On Dec. 4, 2010, it was announced that the World of Warcraft community sites (previously at http://www.worldofwarcraft.com and http://www.wow-europe.com) would now be hosted on Battle.net.The New World of Warcraft Community Site by Blizzard Entertainment // 04-Dec-2010 07:48:09 UTCThe New World of Warcraft Community Site by Blizzard Entertainment // Dec 4, 2010 7:05:40 AM UTC Old Games If you still have your old ''Blizzard'' games, you can add (US, EU) their (CD-)key to your Battle.net account so the both are linked together. Starcraft II beta opt-in When the ''Starcraft II'' beta was upcoming, ''Blizzard'' allowed people with a battle.net account to opt-in for it. However they require you to have at least 1 ''Blizzard'' game linked with your battle.net account. Store Your Battle.net account is directly linked to your Blizzard Store account and purchases should show up on your Battle.net account. Criticisms * Many features of the old community sites have not been added back. * Lore pages on the old community sites have not been added back. * Search is broken more than it works. ** There is no advanced search (not requiring special codes) for the forums. References See also * Official site External links ;US : : : ;EU : : : : : ;News Category:Blizzard Entertainment